Mystic Falls
by dramaqueenlexi
Summary: Katherine changed all of the Salvatore Brothers, including one that no one knew about. What happens when they all meet up in Mystic Falls after everything that has happened? Story is better than the summary I promise!
1. The Trip

**CHAPTER 1**

I ran and jumped on top of my bed. Today was my boyfriend's 145th birthday. I put my arm over his chest and kissed him on the cheek, then put my head next to his shoulder. He wiggled a little bit but didn't wake up. "Bryce, get up." He mumbled something but still wouldn't budge. "Bryce Romero Salvatore! Get your ass up right now!" His eyes instantly shot open.

He turned so he was facing me. He put his arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. "Don't ever use my full name again." He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm sorry. It got you up, though, didn't it?" He turned and got out of the bed. He opened his shirt drawer and closed it back.

"Where are my shirts?" he said as he turned to face me again. I sat up on the bed and smiled at him.

"Packed in a bag." He started to look belligerent. I walked over to him and smiled. "There are a pair jeans and a tee-shirt in the bathroom. Go take a shower." He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. He stared into my eyes as if he were saying, "what are you planning?' After a couple seconds, he smiled and kissed me.

"If you were human, I'd kill you right now." He laughed.

"Don't say that. You haven't even heard what I'm planning for today."

"Oh, God," he sighed as he turned to walk towards the bathroom.

"Happy birthday, baby!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He walked into the bathroom to take his shower while I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and headed back to the room to get dressed. I put my favorite jean mini skirt on with a black, low-cut shirt and a white camisole under. I left my hair down and put a black and white checkered headband on. I did my make up perfect as usual and put my black converse on. Technically, I was 143, but physically, I was only 14. I finished packing all my stuff while I waited for Bryce.

Just as I was putting my last piece of clothing in my bag, Bryce walked out of the bathroom. He had his light brown polo shirt that matched his light chocolate eyes, and his usual saggy jeans. His hair was still wet making it look almost black instead of his normal mocha brown. He was still sexy as ever, though. "Happy double birthday, baby! Are you 145 today or 18, again?"

"It's not a double birthday," he said as he put his shoes on.

"Well, it sort of is. It's October 29, the day you were born in 1847 and the day you turned in 1865. Whether you like it or not, it's your double b-day."

"Whatever. Why are we packing everything?" He zipped up his bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Because I don't know how long we're staying in Mystic Falls."

"We're not leaving." He dropped his bag on the floor and walked towards the bed.

"Yes we are. I've never been and I want to see your home town."

"Can't we just stay in Louisiana? I like it here and I love Comeaux."

"We're not moving. We're just going visit. Please Bryce? Come on, please?" I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed. I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck. He looked me hard in the face. I made puppy dog eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Please?"

"Fine, but we're not staying any longer than a week." I got off of his lap and sat beside him. He got up and walked to get his bag again. He started walking towards the door.

"But, that's nothing," I said as I grabbed my bag and ran towards him. He grabbed the key off the holder and walked out the door. He ran down the stairs on the outside of the apartment that we lived in. He was in the car in less than a second. I jumped off the railing, landing on my feet a couple yards away from the car. I walked to the car and put my bag in the back seat.

"Show off," he mumbled. I laughed at him and turned up the volume on the radio. He turned it back down. He looked at me and smiled. "I know you want to but don't ask. We're not staying longer than a week."

"But…" He looked at me with a face that I could never argue with.

"Fine, but Keana wants to come. She has a cousin in Mystic Falls."

"Okay. Let's just go so we can leave just as fast." He put the key in the ignition, drove out of the parking lot, and laughed.

"Will you stop? It might not even be that bad." He gave me the look that I couldn't argue with again. I just looked away instead. I hated how that one look was my one weakness.

"Just wait, you'll see," he mumbled.


	2. The Wall

**CHAPTER 2**

We were both silent the whole way to Keana's house. The only thing you could hear was the radio and the buzzing of the cars on the side of us. "Call her," Bryce said as he put the car on park.

"Will you cheer up? It's your double…" He stared at me hard in the face with no expression at all. "Will you just cheer up? I liked you better 143 years ago."

"Why, because I'm mad that your making me go to the worst place in the world on my birthday?" I nodded my head and smiled at him. He turned his head the other way. "Just call so we can go."

I took out my phone and dialed Keana's number. She answered on the third ring. "Hey, let me brush my hair ad I'll meet you out."

"Okay. See you in a few." She hung up the phone and I put mine in my pocket. I looked at Bryce. "Can't you be seventeen?" He started laughing.

"No. Can't **you** be seventeen?"

"No." Just then, Keana walked out her door with a big black bag around her shoulder.

"Hey guys," she said as she got into the car and closed the door. "I didn't know how long we were going to stay so I packed about everything."

"Less than a week," Bryce mumbled loud enough for Keana to hear. She looked at me confused.

"Bryce, will you shut up?" He didn't say anything. All he did was change the gears and drive away.

"Somebody's mad today," Keana mumbled.

"On his birthday, too." Bryce looked as if he could kill me all over again.

"Happy birthday, Bryce! How old are you now, like 19?"

"18. I can't do anything with Lexi anymore," he laughed as he put his hand on my knee and squeezed.

"It's not like we did anything, anyway." I laughed with him and put his hand on the arm rest and kept it there.

"Y'all are so weird." Bryce and I looked at each other and giggled.

"You have no idea," we mumbled in unison, Keana didn't hear us. It took the whole day to get to Mystic Falls. We stopped at a few places to eat and use the bathroom. We listened to music on the radio and on our phones. I watched four movies on my iPhone. Keana fell asleep in the back, and Bryce drove the whole way. Keana and I didn't know the way, or how to drive. Well, I knew how, I just didn't have my license. We finally stopped at a small hotel five minutes from Mystic Falls around nine o'clock. We got down with our stuff and walked in.

From the outside it looked old and rugged. On the inside, it was nice and clean. It looked as if it had just been redecorated. The furniture was a golden brown that looked fairly new and extremely old at the same time. It was very… unique. There were pictures all over the walls. One wall was filled with a bunch of employee pictures. There were so many pictures that you couldn't see the wall it was on. Each picture had a year under them.

Keana and I walked over to the wall to look at all the old employees. The oldest picture was from 1860, one hundred and fifty years ago. As I was looking through the pictures something caught my eye. I very short brunette in the front of an employee picture. He was very handsome. The picture was kind of blurry, even with my vampire eyes. I leaned in closer to take a better look. The face of the beautiful brunette boy was becoming clearer. He looked familiar. "Bryce Salvatore? I heard of a Salvatore, before. There's a whole legend about him here. He used to work here, until he died in 1865," the manager said. I looked at Bryce then at the picture again. He was the brunette in the old photo. I pulled Keana away from the wall towards Bryce. I looked at Bryce with sad eyes and put my arm around his back. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh. How was him dying funny?

"I thought your last name was Romero?" Keana looked completely confused.

"I was adopted. My birth name is Salvatore." He took out his wallet and looked at the man at the front desk. He was about to say something but Bryce cut him off. "Can I have my room key, now?" Bryce took out some money and placed it on the desk. The clerk was amazed that 150 dollars in cash had just been put on the desk by an eighteen year old. The clerk turned around, grabbed a key off the wall, and handed it to me.

"Hope you have a great stay," the clerk yelled in a cautious voice as we walked towards the elevator.


	3. The Legend

**CHAPTER 3**

We were on the fourth floor. I would have liked taking the stairs. It would have been so much quicker but Keana was here so we had to take the slowest elevator on the planet. When we finally got to our room door, I dropped my bag to look for the key. "Back pocket," Bryce said. He put his hand in my back pocket, took out the key, and opened the door. Keana ran into the room, dropped her bag on the first bed, and ran into the bathroom. She almost slammed the door as Bryce and I walked into the room.

"I'm taking my shower first," she yelled from the bathroom.

"Go ahead," I yelled as Bryce and I dropped our stuff on the second bed. I looked at Bryce and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing… So, you use to work here?"

He giggled a little. "Yeah. It's changed a lot," he said as he looked around the room. "This is the room I turned in." he came and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He put his arm around me.

"I can go ask for a different room if that's what you want."

"No. I requested this room. The day I changed was the second best day of my life." I looked at him confused. "The day I met you is my first." He looked at me sweetly.

"We're not leaving any sooner just because you're a kiss-ass." His smile faded a little bit.

"You know me too well." He started laughing. He took the remote off the table in-between the beds and turned on the T.V. He leaned back against the pillow and I put my head on his chest. I didn't even know what we were watching, and I really didn't care.

"Happy birthday, baby. I love you." He put his arm around me again and tightened his grip on me.

"I love you, too." After that, it didn't take me long to fall asleep. It felt like as soon as I fell asleep I was hungry. I hated having random urges for blood. I got up to go look in my bag. I lightly took Bryce's arm off of me and got out of the bed. The T.V. was off and the small light coming from the window and the only light was the blinking clock. It read: 12:14. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was right. The clock now said 12:15. I had been asleep for three hours, almost. I walked over to my suitcase to look for a blood bag. I couldn't even smell one. I went to look through Bryce's. Nothing. Of all things I could forget to pack. How do I forget the second most important thing in my life?

"Shit!" I covered my mouth as soon as I said it. I looked at Bryce. He was still sleeping and so was Keana. I quickly put my shoes on since I hadn't changed and walked to the stairs then to the lobby. The clerk at the desk was sleeping. He smelt so good right now. I knocked on the desk. The clerk instantly jumped out of his chair. He looked around the room and then back at me.

"Can I help you?" He yawned and then put his head in his hand and leaned on the desk.

"Yes, actually, you can." He looked up at me. "What's the Bryce Salvatore Legend?"

He face lit up into a smile. "Okay, well, in 1864, there was this big war type of thing going on. Mystic Falls was being controlled by vampires." He sounded very excited to tell me about this. He probably felt so smart that he knew about this. "Well, there was this guy, Bryce Salvatore. His parents didn't want him because they already had two sons and he was born by mistake." My face fell from a smile into a concerned look. Bryce never told me that he had brothers. "So, they gave him up for adoption. He was adopted by the Romero's. He never found out he was adopted or his real last name until he was, like, 18." O.M.G.! That' so sad! Poor Bryce! No wonder he hates it here. "At the time he was having an affair with a girl named Katherine, um, something or other, but anyway, at the same time she was having an affair with the two Salvatore brothers. She was said to be a vampire. Well, he use to work here because his family was poor when really the Salvatore's were one of the founding families so they were extremely wealthy. But anyway, He was celebrating his birthday here with Katherine, in room 413 to be exact. Isn't that the room you're staying in?" He looked at me with confused eyes. We actually were staying in room 413. I nodded my head and the clerk continued. "Okay, well, it is said that Katherine "killed" Bryce in that room on his birthday and when he woke up as a vampire, Katherine told him about his family and everything. Then he killed his parents and vanished. But, it's said that he still visits every once in a while. His picture is somewhere on that wall," he said as he pointed to the wall of employee photos. I looked at the wall and back at the clerk.

"What's your name?"

He smiled at me and held out his hand. "I'm Bravery Woods." I shook his hand and returned his smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I use to have a cousin named Bravery. I haven't seen him in a long time, though. He had four older sisters." I remembered the last time I saw him. It was the day I turned. And my little sister Phoenix was holding him. And Journey, my baby, was kissing him. I felt a tear about to go down my cheek. "I'm Alexis. I'll see you later. Thank you for telling me the story," I said as I walked out the doors to the hotel.


	4. The Bar N' Grill

**CHAPTER 4**

I walked out of the hotel. It was completely quiet. All you could hear was the wind and the sound of animals walking in the forest nearby. I started running towards Mystic Falls at vampire speed. Five seconds later, I saw the big sign that said: _Welcome to Mystic Falls!_ I started walking normal just in case. I could hear what sounded like talking and laughing but it was very faint, even for me. My gums were killing me but I was doing everything in my power to keep them hidden. I ran towards the sound and ended up at the Mystic Falls Bar N' Grill. I looked at the clock on my phone, 12:20. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked into the restaurant. All I could smell was the blood going through about twenty people's veins. I looked around the room, and started walking towards the bathroom. "O.M.G! Where do you get your hair done? It's so pretty… and long," I heard a very preppy voice on the side of me ask. I stopped and looked over at three girls in a booth on the side of me next to the window. One white girl and one black girl were sitting together on one side of the booth and on the other side another white girl. She was smiling at me.

"Who asked that?"

The girl by herself held out her hand towards me. "I did. Hi, I'm Bailey." I shook her hand and then put both my hands in my pocket. Bailey pointed to the people on the other side. "That's Morgan," she said as she pointed to the white girl. "And that's Lesli," she said as she pointed to the small black girl.

"Hey," the girls said in unison. I smiled and waved at them. "Here, sit with us," Morgan said. I looked at Bailey and smiled. She scooted over and patted the seat next to her. I sat down next to her and smiled at the girls across from me.

"So, what's your name? And how long are you staying?" I looked at all the girls and then down at the table.

"I'm Alexis. You can call me Lexi, though. And I'm here with my boyfriend, Bryce, and my best friend, Keana. We're only staying until Tuesday because my boyfriend hates it here."

"Why does he hate it?" Lesli asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. _Dude, go talk to her. She's hot! If you don't I will. _I looked over at a group of boys across the building. They were all looking at me, smiling. All of them were extremely sexy, but not nearly as sexy as Bryce. The tallest boy was walking towards our table. I looked back at the girls.

"Who are they?" I pointed to the boys across the building.

"Only the second cutest guys in town," Bailey said. I looked at her confused. "The Salvatore Brothers are the absolute cutest. But one's a senior and the other is, like, twenty-something." I looked down at the table again. The original Salvatore Brothers were here? Bryce would hate this.

"Hello girls." I looked over at the tall, hansom boy on the side of me. "Hey, Bailey," he said as he nodded his head at her.

"Hey Trevor," Bailey said almost breathless. She put her head in her hands and leaned on the table.

Trevor looked at me with a crooked smile. I stared at him with a straight face. "And, who are you?" He put his elbow on our table and leaned in.

"I'm not your type." Just then, Bryce walked in. He looked around and then at me. _Shit!_ He started walking towards our table. I started laughing and pointed to Bryce. "That's my type." Trevor turned his head and looked at Bryce. He stood up straight and gave Bryce the evil-eye.

"Lexi, can I talk to you?" Bryce looked at me emotionless. He looked at Trevor. "You can leave my girlfriend alone now." The girls looked at me in shock. "That's your boyfriend?" they mouthed at me and pointed to Bryce. I nodded my head and smirked.

"Whatever," Trevor said. He nodded at Bailey and walked away.

"Bye, Trevor!" Bailey yelled. I looked over at Bryce again. He still had that emotionless face.

"Can I steal her for a minute?" Bryce asked as he looked over at the girls. They all nodded their heads in unison. He grabbed my hand and started walking towards the door. _Her boyfriend is so freaking HOT! He tops Trevor, Hunter, and Cody put together! _Bryce smiled at what he heard from the girls and I laughed.

"Can I eat?" Bryce let go of my hand and blocked the door. "Move…" Bryce stared at me and didn't say anything. "Please?" He still did nothing. I pushed him out of the way and took off at vampire speed. I stopped in front of the school when I saw almost half of it outside. All of them were in costumes. Were they having a Halloween dance? They didn't have that at Comeaux. I was loving Mystic Falls better and better. I was walking as fast as I could without looking abnormal. I was doing fine until someone slapped my ass. I stopped and smiled at him. He was dressed as Zorro. I walked over to him. He smelt of alcohol and leather. "I love a man in a mask." I could sense that Bryce was somewhere near. He put his arm around my back and pulled me closer. "Can you walk me home? I don't want to go by myself." He smiled and started walking with me. I looked behind me and saw Bryce. His face was lit up. I smiled at him and faced forward. I walked with Zorro to a dark alley. He was dropping his hand towards my ass slowly. With vampire reflexes, I grabbed his hand and threw him against a brick wall. I put my arm over his neck and pressed in. He couldn't breathe. He was gasping for air. My hunger was starting to control me. My fangs were coming out no matter how hard I tried to keep them in. I finally smiled at him. "Are you hungry?" I opened my mouth to show him my fangs. "Because I'm starving." I bit into his neck. I could feel his hid warm blood going down my throat. My hunger was starting to deplete.


	5. The Killing

**CHAPTER 5**

"Alexis Brianne Cole!" My head shot up towards Bryce. I was only half way done with Zorro. I stood up slowly wiping my mouth with my arm as I did. I ran to him and just stared, emotionless, at his face, and then I tilted my head and smirked at him.

"Excuse me? Did you just use my full name? I haven't heard that in so long, almost 143 years."

"Alexis, calm down. Your hunger is taking over you. You're not the same right now." He kept backing away and every inch he took I took two closer to him.

"Aren't you hungry, too?" He looked at the lifeless body. The blood was dripping down his neck. Bryce licked his lips then snapped out of it. "Come on, Bryce. Don't you want the rest?" He looked at me and stared. He had never seen me act this way before. He looked back and forth from me to poor Zorro. "It's okay, Bryce, you can have the rest. I don't mind." I smiled at him with intimidation in my eyes. He looked at me smiled back. He ran to the dying body and sunk his teeth into the holes I had left. I just smiled and watched, not realizing what I was doing.

"Oh my God! Brandon!" I turned around to see Bailey with fear consuming her face. She looked at me with wide eyes, then at Bryce who still had his fangs lodged in Zorro's neck. "Alexis?" I smiled at her with a sweet smile that suggested I didn't do anything.

"Hi, Bailey. You know Zorro?" Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"He's my brother! You two are killing my brother!" Bryce had finally looked at Bailey. He came with vampire speed and stood next to me. We both had the same smile on our faces. "You just killed my brother!" she screamed.

"It's okay, Bailey. We did you a favor. He won't bother your friends or anything anymore. He won't hit on your enemies. He won't bug you about Trevor, or Hunter." Bailey's face was starting to become normal.

"So, you're Bryce **Salvatore**? Oh my God!" Bryce started laughing. I started walking towards Bailey. She didn't move at all. She didn't even flinch. I sped up and stood right in front of her smiling. I could hear the sound of a car driving towards us from about a mile away. It was starting to slow down, though.

"I know a way you can get Trevor." Her face lit up. Her eyes started to sparkle and her lips spread into a smile that went past her ears. I smiled at her and then bit into my wrist. All you saw was two little red dots. "All you have to do is drink." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's it?" I nodded my head. The two holes were starting to heal and quick. I looked at the holes in my wrist and then her. I held out my arm towards her face. She started to come closer but then pulled away a centimeter. She gave me a quick glance, closed her eyes and then put her mouth on my arm. She started to drink. She must have really liked blood because she wouldn't stop. When I thought she had enough, which was about half of me, I pushed her off. "That's all I had to do? How is that suppose to help me get Trevor?" I smiled at her with a sweet smile. I put my arm around her shoulder and started walking towards the road. I turned my head to look at Bryce. He knew exactly what I was up to. I could still hear the car. It was gaining speed and coming our way. I smiled at Bailey and stopped right before the street. She turned so she was facing me and her back was facing the road. The car was about three seconds away. I smiled at her once again, and then I pushed her. She went flying in front of the car. I was just in time, too. The car hit her full on.

The car jerked to a stop. Morgan and Lesli ran out screaming. I power walked to Bailey who was lying on the street lifeless. "Oh my God! You hit Bailey!" Lesli yelled at Morgan. Morgan didn't know what to do. She crossed her arms and bit her lip. "Call the ambulance!" Lesli kept yelling. I put my hand on Bailey's neck. She had no pulse. She would wake up in about five minutes. I had to get her away.

"No!" Both the girls looked at me like I was crazy. "She's fine. She'll just have a few bruises. Bryce and I will take her to the hotel with us." Bryce was now beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder for a second, then picked Bailey up and put her over his shoulder. Then we started walking towards the hotel. I turned and waved good-bye to Lesli and Morgan. This trip was **not** working out so well.


	6. The Lies & Secrets

**Chapter 6**

When Bryce and I were out of the girls' sight, we took off at vampire speed. We made it to the hotel in less than five seconds. Bryce couldn't walk through the front doors. He walked around to the back and came in through the side doors, while I walked in like normal people would. Bravery was at the desk, still up from when I talked to him, fixing the keys behind him. I tried to hurry past him at human speed. "You can speed up, I don't care." I was already by the elevator when he said it. I turned and looked at him confused "I know you're a vampire." I started laughing.

"Are you serious? A vampire? You still believe in that kind of stuff? How old are you, like, 18?" I started walking back towards the desk and crossed my arms.

"I've heard stories, other than your boyfriends." I tried to keep my face the same but Bravery saw the quick twitch of my mouth. "Yeah, that's right. My grandfather use to tell me stories about how his grandfather's sisters had turned and his cousin, Alexis." He smiled as he said my name. "That, and you gave away too much." I looked at him confused. "You don't remember? 'I use to have a cousin named Bravery. He had four sisters.'" Wow. I'm so retarded. "You're not the only one in the city. The Salvatore's are back, and my two, like, fourth-great-aunts. I hang out with them a lot. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"I'm sorry. What are their names?"

"Phoenix and Journey, weirdest names in the world and their sisters Billi-Jo and Vegas. What my grandpa told me was that Phoenix and Journey wanted to turn so they could find you. Some guy named Damon Romero turned Phoenix when she was 15, and then she turned Journey when she was 13, something like that." My body was in complete shock. I couldn't move. My babies were changed! My sister and my baby!

I could only get one thing out. "Who the hell is Damon Romero?"

"Ask your boyfriend."

"Wait, I thought Damon was a Salvatore? Well it wouldn't matter anyway; I don't know either Damon's."

"There are two Damon's. Both are related to your guy, and both are back in town. Aren't you lucky?"

Bryce had some extreme explaining to do. "Where do they live?"

"Salvatore's live in the Salvatore Mansion and I have no idea where Romero lives. He's probably staying with Phoenix and Journey. They're always together. I'm meeting up with them today around noon. You should come. Bring your boyfriend and tell him he could have come through the front door." I started laughing.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer. See you later, cus." With that, I ran at vampire speed to the stairs, all the way up to my room. The door was wide open. I could hear Bailey whining from the bathroom. Keana was still in her bed, sleeping. "Damn, she is the hardest sleeper." As soon as I said it, Bryce came out of the bathroom.

"How long does it take to go up the elevator?" Bailey came out of the bathroom, too.

"Hey. Guess who just called me? Trevor! And Hunter!" She started jumping up and down.

I smiled at her and then looked at Bryce with a frown on my face. "Don't get an attitude with me; and why didn't you ever tell me about the Salvatore's or your brother Damon** Romero**, or how he changed Phoenix **and** Journey? How many things are you keeping from me? Have you ever told me the truth?"

Bailey walked back into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

"Damon Romero is my brother. I turned him so I wasn't by myself. He's the whole reason you and I know each other. How do you not remember Damon?"

"So when you killed your parents, you changed your brother? Who does that? And hate to break it to you, but we're going see him tomorrow, along with the Salvatore's."

"No, we're not! And how the hell do you know all this stuff?"

"So what, I wasn't supposed to know about any of this? Were you just going to let me find out on my own that my daughter was turned by my sister who was turned by your idiotic brother that I don't even know?"

"What daughter?" I had just let everything slip out. I was so upset at everything.

"Journey," I whispered to myself, and of course Bryce heard it.

"Journey?" It was then that Keana decided it was time to wake up.

"What's going on? What's with the screaming?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing," I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.


	7. Authors note

Hey readers.. I have no idea how I think I should meet Damon and Stefan and I'm taking a lot of people out of it.. Do any of you have any ideas? I have massive writers block! If you have any ideas please, please, **PLEASE **tell me! or if you have any twists you think i should put in tell me.. I could really use all of you guys help.. And if I use your idea I'll put you in the story.

LOVE,

Alexis C.


End file.
